totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Amy
Amy jest uczestniczką Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew gdzie konkurowała w drużynie Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Wygląd Amy jest dość wysoką dziewczyną. Ma średniej długości blond włosy, niebieskie oczy i pieprzyk na prawym policzku. Ubrana jest w czerwoną koszulkę z długim rękawem odsłaniającą kawałek brzucha, krótką czerwoną spodniczkę i wysokie, białe buty. Osobowość Amy jest agresywną, apodyktyczną, arogancką, niecierpliwą i złośliwą dziewczyną. Uważa że jest ona tą "ładną i mądrą" między nią a jej młodszą siostrą bliźniaczką Samey którą uważa za "Zapasową Amy" czyli za tą gorszą siostrę. Pomimo swoich roszczeń, jest ona lepsza intelektualnie od swojej siostry. Przywłaszcza sobie też, zasługi Samey za jej dokonania i osiągnięcia przez co można ją uznać za dziecinną i niedojrzałą. Amy nie chce też brać odpowiedzialności za swoje własne niepowodzenia i gdy coś pójdzie nie tak, rzuca winę na Samey. Przez to, ludzie uważają że to Amy jest bardziej sympatyczna i użyteczna w programie jak i w normalnym życiu. Amy również przepłynęła całą drogę z powrotem na wyspę po swojej niesłusznej eliminacji, przez co jest też bardzo zdeterminowana. Jest również członkinią zespołu cheerleaderek z Samey, o czym świadczą ich mundurki. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew thumb|220px|left|Amy już na początku sezony, pokazała że nie szanuje swojej siostry Samey. Amy debiutuje w Więc, to jest moja drużyna? wraz z resztą nowej obsady. Już wtedy pokazała że jest dość apodyktyczna wobec swojej siostry Samey i była zdegustowana innymi zawodnikami. Nakazała by Samey zamieniła się z nią miejscami by się oddalić od Beardo, ale po tym się przestraszyła nienaturalnego wzrostu Jasmine. Amy na szczęście, wybrała prawidłowy spadochron w momencie gdy cała obsada wyskoczyła ze sterowca. Gdy Samey złapała się za nogę siostry ze strachu, Amy okrutnie ją kopnęła, twierdząc że nie będzie a nią tęsknić co sugeruje że naprawdę chciała zabić Samey. Ona również ląduje na Samey aby załagodzić swoje lądowanie na wyspie. Została tam przydzielona do drużyny Pimâpotew Kinosewak wraz z innymi zawodnikami którzy mieli prawidłowe spadochrony. Podczas wyzwania, Amy musiała wraz z Samey i Rodney'em zebrać drewno na taczki, gdzie wtedy użyła Samey jako żywej tarczy by uchronić się od gradu piłeczek tenisowych Szefa kuchni. thumb|220px|right|Amy płacze przy drużynie, nastawiając ją przeciwko Samey. Amy oferuje Jasmine pomoc w szukaniu jedzenia w Kocham cię tłusta świnko. Jednak nie oferowała swoją pomoc, tylko wysłała do pomocy Samey wypychając ją z domku na drzewie. Żąda od Samey by pomogła w szukaniu jedzenia i by nie była przy tym tak leniwa jak przy narodzinach. Amy później przywłaszcza sobie zasługę za zebranie jagód, gdyż to ona wysłała Samey do zbierania jagód. Amy chętnie też sprzymierza się z siostrą w trzeciej części toru przeszkód, ale tylko dlatego że nie chce skazywać kolegi z drużyny na Samey gdyż jest "beznadziejna we wszystkim". W wyzwaniu, Amy każe Samey przenieść ich świnie przez rury wypełnionej tłuszczem, ale świnia wpycha obie siostry do rury pokrywając je tłuszczem. Amy jest tym faktem, wściekła i obwinia Samey za ich nieszczęście. thumb|left|220px|Amy wrobiona w eliminacje przez Samey. Samey ma już dość tego jak Amy ją traktuje i się jej stawia w Bliźniacy to nie wszystko. Amy w odpowiedzi, udaje że płacze w celu zdobycia sympatii drużyny. Amy krytykuje Samey za jej wybuch złości, uważając się zbłaźniła przed drużyną podczas wyzwania. Nagle podchodzi do Amy, Rodney który próbuje z nią zerwać gdyż w poprzednim odcinku zaczął wierzyć że on i Amy są parą, ale Amy odchodzi od niego gdyż ten zaczął się mieszać w słowach. Siostry później, zrobiły wspólną zasadzkę na Dave'a. Amy próbowała wmówić Jasmine że to ona trafiła w Dave'a a nie Samey, ale Jasmine jej nie uwierzyła gdyż umie odróżnić bliźniaczki. Jasmine prowadzi siostry do kryjówki Shawna, by Samey użyła swojego ostatniego balona aby go wyeliminować. Amy jednak chce wyrwać balon z rąk Samey przez co balon pęka oblewając wszystkie trzy, różową farbą, co kosztowało drużynę Kinosewak zwycięstwo. Przed ceremonią eliminacji, Amy informuje Samey że przekonała całą drużynę by głosowały na nią, zabierając jej wtedy jabłko. Okazało się jednak że jabłko które Amy zabrała to trujący owoc Machineeli które Samey znalazła w poprzednim odcinku. Przez to, gardło Amy spuchnęło i nie mogła się bronić przed Samey która wmówiła wszystkim że Amy to Samey. A jako że to Samey została wyeliminowana tej nocy, Chris umieszcza Amy w Armacie Wstydu i wystrzeliwuje ją poza wyspę. thumb|220px|right|Amy powraca na wyspę. Po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego odcinka, Samey jest zmuszona udawać Amy gdyż każdy wierzy że to Samey została wyeliminowana przez co Amy jest stale wspominana w Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły. Ale Amy powraca w Podmuch z przeszłości, gdzie na początku odcinka wyłania się z jeziora pokryta cała wodorostami i glonami. Przez cały odcinek, była widziana tylko w tle i jak się schowała w Jeep'ie Kucharza gdy ten szukał Shawna. Wyskoczyła z jeziora podczas ostatniej rundy wyzwania między Samey a Sugar. Zatrzymała wtedy Samey i zaczęła z nią walczyć z zemsty za to że ta podstępnie ją wyeliminowała. Ich walka dała Sugar i jej drużynie zwycięstwo a podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Amy jest zła że ktoś pomyślał że Samey to ona, a gdy Samey po raz kolejny próbowała uniknąć eliminacji udając Amy, siostry po raz kolejny zaczęły ze sobą walczyć. Chris wtedy ogłosił że obie lądują w armacie. Amy protestuje, podkreślając że to Samey oszukała, ale Chris zignorował je obie, i wystrzelił je poza wyspę. Występ Taśma przesłuchań : Kliknij tutaj, aby zobaczyć audycję Amy.thumb|260px|Amy uważa, że jej [[Amy i Samey|siostra zawsze będzie gorsza od niej.]] W swojej audycji, Amy stwierdza, że audycja jej siostry Samey jest żałosna, i że producenci powinni wybrać ją gdyż nadaje się o wiele bardziej do programu. Następnie Amy mówi, że urodziła się wcześniej od Samey która do dziś żyje w jej cieniu. Na końcu Amy mówi, że jest gotowa by podjąć się wyzwania, pokazując spakowanie walizki. Ciekawostki *Amy i Samey są pierwszymi zawodniczkami które są rodzeństwem. **Są także bliźniaczkami. *Amy jest pierwszą zawodniczką umieszczoną na miejsce kogoś innego od eliminacji. *W Kocham cię tłusta świnko, Amy ujawnia że jest starsza od Samey o 17 minut. *Amy razem z Ezekielem, Noah, Blaineley, Staci, Anną Marią i Beardo jest zawodnikiem, który nigdy nie otrzymał symbolu bezpieczeństwa. *Amy skorzystała 2 razy z pokoju zwierzeń. *Amy jest jedną z piętnastu uczestniczek które noszą spódnice. Inne to Crimson, Dawn, Ella, Ellody, Gwen, Izzy, Jen, Josee, Kitty, Lindsay, Samey, Scarlett, Tammy i Taylor. *Amy została wystrzelona z Armaty Wstydu dwa razy, więcej niż jakikolwiek inny zawodnik trzeciej generacji. *Jest jedną z czterech zawodników, którzy mają wyraźny pieprzyk na twarzy. Pozostali to Leshawna, Eva i Beth. **Jest to też jedyna różnica między nią a Samey (z wyglądu). **Amy jest także jedynym zawodnikiem trzeciej obsady która ma pieprzyk. *Amy jest jednym z pięciu zawodników którzy powrócili do programu ale nie jako zawodnicy. Pozostali to Ezekiel, Dakota, Katie i Sam. *Amy jest jednym z szesnastu zawodników którzy nigdy nie zostali wyeliminowani przez głosowanie. Inni to Anna Maria, Blaineley, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Samey, Scarlett, Shawn, Sierra, Sky, Sugar i Zoey. **W TPnWP została podstępem wyrzucona przez Samey. *W polskiej wersji, dubbinguje ją ta sama osoba co Anne Marie i Samey. *W oryginalnej wersji dubbinguje ją ta sama osoba co Samey i Taylor. Galeria |-| Ogólne= 100px-Amy_ID.png|Ostateczny wygląd Amy. Wkurzona_Amy.png|Wkurzona Amy. Zirytowana_Amy.png|Zła Amy. Oryginalny_projekt_Bliźniaczek.jpg|Oryginalny wygląd Amy. Ujęcia_Amy.png|Amy w różnych ujęciach. Różne_pozy_Amy.png|Różne pozy Amy. Ujęcia_twarzy_Amy.jpg|Miny Amy. AmyAvatarHQ.png|Ikona Amy. |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew = (Amy_i_Samey_w_czołówce).png|Amy w czołówce. (Amy_i_Samey_w_czołówce)2.png|Amy w czołówce. (Amy,Samey_i_Rodney_w_czołówce).png|Amy w czołówce. S05E14_Amy_i_Samey.png|Amy każe Samey, zamienić się z nią miejscami... S05,2E01-Siostry_zamieniają_się_miejscami.jpg|... i jest teraz zadowolona... S05E14_Olbrzymka.png|...dopóki nie widzi Jasmine. S05,2E01-(Samey_i_Amy).png|Zirytowana Amy tym że Samey też ma działający spadochron. S05,2E01-Amy_ląduje_na_Samey.png|Amy ląduje na Samey. S05E14_Nie_jestem_Samey.png|Amy przydzielona do drużyny Pimâpotew Kinosewak. S05,2E01Amy_i_Samey_pod_czas_wyzwania.png|Amy używa Samey jako żywej tarczy... S05E14_Rodney_i_bliźniaczki_na_taczkach.png|...a później Rodney bierze obie siostry na taczki. S05,2E02-(Amy_i_Jasmine.png|Amy obudzona przez Jasmine. S05,2E02-(Amy,_Samey_i_Jasmine).png|Amy każe Samey żeby poszła z Jasmine po jedzenie. S05E15_17_minut_czekania.png|Amy mówi o tym, jak leniwa jest Samey i narzeka, na to że jej narodziny trwały za długo. S05,2E02-(Amy_i_Topher).png|Topher dziękuje Amy za jagody. S05E15_To_nie_Ty_byłaś_na_jagodach.PNG|Amy przywłaszcza sobie zasługę Samey. S05E15_Amy_uderza_Rodneya.PNG|Amy ucisza Rodney'a waląc go w brzuch... S05,2E02-Rodney_jest_zakochany_w_Amy.png|...co powoduje że Rodney zakochał się w Amy. S05E15_biegnij_szybciej.png|Amy i Samey, podczas wyzwania w Kocham cię tłusta świnko. S05E15_Samey_właź_do_rur.png|Amy każe wejść Samey do labiryntu. Siostry_całe_w_tłuszczu.png|Siostry wychodzą z labiryntu całe brudne... S05,2E02-Amy_narzeka_na_Samey.png|...a Amy rzuca całą winę na Samey. Drugie_zwycięstwo_Łososi.png|Amy wraz ze swoją drużyną świętuje drugie zwycięstwo. S05,2E03-(Amy_i_Scarlett).jpg|Amy udaje przed drużyną że płacze. S05,2E03-2(Amy_i_Samey).png|Siostry się ze sobą kłócą. S05E16_Rodney_dobiera_słowa.png|Amy słucha Rodney'a. S05,2E03-(Amy_i_Samey).png|Amy chce przywłaszczyć zasługę Samey tym że trafiła balonem w Dave'a. S05,2E03-(Amy,_Samey_i_Jasmine).png|Amy walczy z Samey i Jasmine o ostatniego balona... Pierwsza_przegrana_Kinosewak.png|...co powoduje pierwszą przegraną Kinosewak. Amy_grozi_Samey.png|Amy obwinia Samey za przegraną. Moje_jabłko.png|Amy zabiera Samey "jabłko"... Jabłko_Amy.png|...i mówi Samey że zostanie wyeliminowana. Pewna_siebie_Amy.png|Amy zjada "jabłko". S05,2E03-Obie_siostry_są_zagrożone).png|Amy odczuwa że jej gardło puchnie. Nie_jestem_Samey.png|Amy próbuje wytłumaczyć że nie jest Samey... S05,2E03-Amy_wykonuje_Armate_wstrydu.png|...ale się to jej nie udaje i ląduje w armacie. Prawda_Amy.png|Amy na ekranie w Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły. S05,2E05-Amy_w_wodorostach.png|Amy powraca na wyspę cała w wodorostach. S05,2E05-Powrót_Amy.png|Amy zatrzymuje Samey, w wyzwaniu. S05,2E05-Amy_kontra_Samey.png|Amy i Samey walczą ze sobą. S05,2E05-Siostry_wykonują_Armatę_wstydu.png|Amy razem z Samey w Armacie Wstydu. Amy_na_ekranie.png|Amy na ekranie. Zobacz także En:Amy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew Kategoria:Uczestnicy Kategoria:Pimâpotew Kinosewak